I tawt i taw a puddy tat
by lindz4567
Summary: ok so this a completely random idea of mine... One day the Team was completely bored and Wally found a Video of Robin being babysat in the Watchtower as he was younger by Catwoman


**A/N:**

**ok so sorry if this sucks really bad but it is midnight and this idea popped into my head so i hope you all like it! let me know what you think at the end PWETTY PWEASE with a CHERRY on top!**

**ok so on with this**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

The team was bored the hadn't been on a mission in almost 2 WEEKS! So the team was definitely bored. Kaldur , aka Aqualad, was sitting in one of the green arm chairs in the cave reading one of his books but keeping a watchful eye on his teammates since he know that they are getting restless from the 'lack of action'.

Conner, aka Superboy, was sitting on the couch in the cave watching his static on the TV screen rather than a normal television show, as his girlfriend M'gann , aka Miss Martian, was cooking something that was probably gonna turn out inedible to the team other than Wally , aka Kid Flash, the human garbage disposal which was nowhere to be found in the cave at the moment. This fact rather displeased a certain green female archer that goes by the name of Artemis. She had a bone to pick with the speedster from a prank he pulled a couple days ago involving temporary pick and purple hair dye.

Just as Artemis walked in the room "Hey Artemis Do you know where Wally or Robin is?" the Martian asked the green Archer

"Well Rob told me that he had something to do in Gotham and Wally disappeared earlier to somewhere." She replied silently planning her revenge on the speedster.

Just as Artemis finished her sentence a blur ran past her and stopped in the sitting room.

"HEY GUYS!", the fire haired freckled face boy yelled even though everyone was already gathered, "guess-what-i-found-its-a-video-of-Rob-as-he-was-y ounger-as-he-was-being-babysat-by-CATWOMAN-IN-THE- WATCHTOWER!"

"Slow your self down Wally we cant understand you" M'gann said as she giggled at the speedster's reaction to something.

"You would never guess anyway its a video of Robin when he was like 8 just starting out and it was him being watched in the Watchtower by Catwoman!" Wally repeated not sounding quite as surprised this time around but still surprised.

"WHAT?!" was the most common reply that was heard at that moment.

Kaldur was the first to speak "I do not believe you are true with your statement the Justice League would never let a criminal in the watchtower and be hesitant about us viewing it."

"No way I'm telling the truth just watch." the speedster was determined that he was telling the truth so they decided to watch the video he was insisting was proof. So the team got comfy and was ready to watch the video...

* * *

_on Video_

The video started in the main room in the watchtower with Batman WW and Superman

_"Why is Catwoman here why dont you just have Oliver and Berry keep him busy while the rest of us are on the mission." WW said clearly enraged that Catwoman was there._

_"because she can keep up with him and not loose him Diana" Batman stated emotionless like normal_

_"I think we should give her a chance and Berry and Ollie can give keep watch and help her more so maybe he won't disappear in the watchtower for a 7th time" Superman added_

* * *

At this point the team the team paused the video and was dumbfounded that KF was telling the truth but, also at the fact that GA and Flash lost Robin in the watchtower 6 times

"So are we going to watch what happens as she was there or not." the clone asked

"YEAH! Were gonna watch and see what happens I can't wait to find out " the speedster replied and the carried on "I only watched what we just watched I want to know what happens" he finished

Before any of the others could add on to the conversation they were cut off by the Zeta tubes going off

_Red Arrow B-04 _**(sorry idk his #)**

"Hi Roy why are you here?" M'gann asked Roy

"Well I had nothing to do so I figured that I would see what you are up too."

Wally joined in on the conversation "Wellll you could join us were watchin' a video of Rob being babysat in the Watchtower by Catwoman"

"Yeah I think I'll join you it sounds pretty good"

After that all the teens sat down in various spots around the room ready to watch more of young Robin...

* * *

_The video was no longer WW, Batman, and Superman but it was Green Arrow, Flash, and a Young Robin in the rafters._

_"Will you please get down here you little brat?" GA yelled up to the kid as he was walking in the rafters. Robin seemed pretty unaffected by being called a brat. __  
_

_"NU. Dacă mă vrei jos va trebui să vină și să-mi-te."_(NO. If you want me down you have to come up and get me yourself.) _Robin shouted down playfully to the archer but he had no clue what was said ._

_"Hey Robin speak english please otherwise we will make you learn more of it right now" Flash Yelled up to the little boy wonder_

_Robin smile shrank and he spoke again but with a accent from the language he was just speaking "Aww your not very fun and besides what are you afraid of that I'll fall."_

_"Yes now get down here so Batman don't maim us" Oliver spat back at the boy_

_Then Catwoman slipped in unnoticed by the two leaguers but not by the boy he seen her and the smirk on his face grew again.  
_

_"Oliver I don't think I like the look on his face" Berry stated starting to get worried then a voice that purred behind him made jump._

"_I_ don't_ think you will have to worry about him falling but he still should get down"She said getting louder as as she was talking and directing the ending statement towards the 8 yr old in the rafters. _

_"Fine I'll get down he yelled" as he jumped down from the rafters frightening the 2 leaguers again._

_"Robin don't do that you'll get killed" Berry lectured the kid about_

_"NO I WOULDN'T" Robin yelled back _

* * *

The team and Roy were laughing at GA and Flash's attempts to get Robin down and then Catwoman comes in a said one thing and he jumps down...

oh the are definetly getting perfect blackmail from this.

* * *

_The scene in the video changed again to where Berry and Oliver were going to go get some lunch since they seemed to trust Catwoman._

_" Hey Robin want to sing a little song with me?" the Cat asked_

_"Yeah... What song?"he replied_

_"Its called I twat i taw a puddy tat. have you heard it?" she asked_

_"YEAH! I like that song its so funny"_

_"well lets sing it you sing the birdy parts and I'll sing the Kitty cat parts."_

_"OK" he replied happily_

_Selena held up her fingers and counted down from 3 to 1 and Robin started..._

_"**I am a little, tiny, bird. My name is Tweety Pie**_

_** I live inside my bird cage, a-hanging way up high **_

_**I like to swing upon my perch and sing my little song**_

_** But there's a tat that's after me and won't let me alone**_

_** I taut I taw a puddy tat a creepin' up on me I did! I taw a puddy tat as plain as he could be!"**_

_Then Selena started singing the part of the Sylvester_

**_"__I am that great big bad old cat, Sylvester is my name _**

**_I only have one aim in life and that is very plain_**

**_ I want to catch that little bird and eat him right away _**

**_But just as I get close to him, this is what he'll say_**

**_ I taut I taw a puddy tat a creepin' up on me You bet he taw a puddy tat, that puddy tat is me!_**

_Then Robin sang his part again_

**_"That puddy tat is very bad, he sneaks up from behind_**

**_ I don't think I would like it if I knew what's on his mind _**

**_I have a strong suspicion that his plans for me aren't good _**

**_I am inclined to think that he would eat me if he could"_**

_Selena sang again_

**_"I'd like to eat that sweetie pie when he leaves his cage _**

**_But I can never catch him, It throws me in a rage _**

**_You bet I'd eat that little bird if I could just get near _**

**_But every time that I approach, this is all I hear"_**

_At this point both Robin and Catwoman were dancing and singing around the room they were in and laughing when it wasn't their turn to sing_

**_"I taut I taw a puddy tat a creepin' up on me_**

**_ I did! I taw a puddy tat as plain as he could be!_**

**_ And when I sing that little song, my mistress knows he's back _**

**_She grabs her broom and brings it down upon Sylvester's back_**

**_ So listen you bad puddy tat, let's both be friends and see_**

**_ My mistress will not chase you if you sing this song with me"_**

_Then Robin spoke after he sang "Come on now, like a good cat"_

_And Catwoman Spoke her line "Oh, all right. Sufferin' Succotash!"_

_Then the both sang the last verse_

**_"I taut I taw a puddy tat a creepin' up on me _**

**_I did! I taw a puddy tat as plain as he could__ be!"_**

_The two held the last note and burst into a laughing fit and fell on the floor. As the two were starting to recover from laughing GA and Flash walked in and the two started laughing again."_

* * *

The team burst out laughing after they paused the clip again. Then a voice surprised the team and Roy...

"So did you enjoy watching me getting cheered up by Catwoman in the Watchtower." Robin asked

"Yeah Dude that was hilarious" Wally stated getting nods in agreement from all the other people present in room

Before the team could talk or watch any more the team got a notice to Mt. Justice saying to suit up and that they were needed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok soo what did you think i think i like writing the one-shots like this better so let me know what you think and if yoyu have any ideas for more one shots just let me know and this was just a completely random idea that popped into my head so let me know what you think of my crazy idea**

**~Lindz~**


End file.
